When You Give In To Your Desires
by VickyAckerMi
Summary: eren is a vampire and levi is a vampire hunter. they fall in love I suck at summaries this is worth your while so yea


Eren's footsteps quickened as he rounded the corner. He could smell the fear coming off the woman he was tailing in waves. She had suspected something. He needed to act fast. His hastened footsteps soon turned into full blown running as he chased after the woman whom he was after. At the last moment, she turned around, her face a mask of fear. She opened her mouth, ready to scream, but Eren was too fast. In a split second, he had her pinned up against the wall with a hand over her mouth. She struggled, of course, but Eren was obviously stronger than her. Her resistance didn't deter Eren at all. Instead, it only made him hungrier.  
He'd been deprived of blood for the past few weeks and he was starving half to death. His fangs slowly came out from his upper gums and he lowered his head, getting ready to bite her. Those pearly white fangs of his sank into her flesh, before relishing the flavour of the sweet blood that flowed out of the puncture marks created by his fangs. Eren drank and drank until he felt full, but not so that the woman was dead; she was merely passed out. He wasn't a murderer, after all. In all his two hundred and eighty-five years of being a vampire, he'd never once killed a person whom he was feeding from.  
Bloodlust finally sated, Eren stood up and began to make his way back home.

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
"Hey, Eren, wake up." Eren groaned and shifted in his sleep. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? "Eren, wake up." The voice was persistent. "Go away." He grumbled. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling from his warm and comfortable bed to the cold, hard ground. His eyelids fluttered open, and the silhouette of his older sister loomed over him. " 'Kasa, why'd you do that?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I want to sleep..." Mikasa, his older sister, tsked and placed her hands on her hips in a matronly manner. "You have morning classes today. or have you forgotten?" Upon hearing his sister's words, Eren panicked and sat up. A brief glance at the clock told him that it was 8:45. His classes started at 9:30 and Trost University, which he was currently studying in was quite a distance away from his home and he could not afford to be late. "Shit, tell Mom I won't be eating breakfast. I gotta go." Eren threw on his clothes and hurried out the door. He got into his car and sped off to Trost University.

-Levi's POV-

"Oi, Levi. Look at this." Levi's mother, Kuchel leaned forward and placed a newspaper article on the coffee table in front of him. His focus shifted from the book that he was reading and onto the piece of paper in front of him. It read:

**ANOTHER WOMAN FOUND WITH PUNCTURE MARKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET**

_Erica Hennessy was found in an alleyway at 5 a.m this morning. The man who found her described her as 'disoriented and dizzy'. The woman seemed to have no recollection of where she was and why she was there. In addition, two puncture marks were found on her neck. The police suspect it is a vampire's doing. As more and more reports of vampires attacking humans are coming in, the police have decided to let professional vampire killers into Shiganshina. If you are interested to be a professional vampire killer working for the Vampire Counter Corps, (VCC) please contact us at 1800-9034-2255. You will be screened with a short physical examination and if you're qualified, you will join the VCC. Weapons for fighting vampires will be provided as well. A vampire's skin is extremely tough, and will not be cut by normal knives. At the VCC, we make special weapons that can slice through a vampire's tough skin like butter. How we do it? We dip ordinary steel knives/weapons into the essence of the moonflower, which is collected by boiling the petals of the moonflower. Moonflower is lethal to vampires and too much of it will kill them. Also, to identify a vampire, there will be a mark on their bodies. The mark will be in the shape of an object which is dear to them. However, vampires have the ability to hide the mark. The only time the mark will be revealed is when they are sleeping. The mark is red in colour._

"This will be a great start to your vampire hunting career, Levi." Kuchel said. Levi's family had been working as vampire hunters for generations. Every single one of his relatives had been top notch vampire killers, and of course Levi was expected to be one as well. Despite his short build, he was lightning quick and had sharp instincts. Ever since he was young, he'd learnt Muay Thai, Karate(he had a black belt) and Aikido. Levi stared at the newspaper article for a few moments before answering. "Fine. I'll join the Vampire Counter Corps."


End file.
